mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Cat
|attack strength = Varies |spawn = Opaque blocks with a (minimum) two block space above them. |behavior = See Behavior |tamable = Yes |common drops = Big Cat Claw (0-2) Medallion (1) (if tamed) |rare drops = None |added = v1.6.3 (old models) v8.10 (new models) |image = |sounds = Idle: Hurt: Death: Cub idle: Cub hurt: Cub death: |health points = Varies |experience = 1-3}} Big cats are tamable aggressive mobs found in the Overworld. Spawning Natural generation Big cats spawn on grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least 2 block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation. Snow leopards only spawn in "snow" biomes. White lions and white tigers are rare; there is a 1/20 chance for them to spawn. Big cats will check surrounding big cats, and will try to spawn the same species. Creative mode In order to spawn in a snow leopard in creative mode, you must use the leopard spawn egg in a snow biome. Placing snow blocks will not work. 'Appearance' Big cats are mobs that are based on several species of large felines, such as tigers, lions and leopards. Winged big cats share the same wing textures as the pegasus and bat horse. Drops Big cats will drop 0-2 big cat claws upon death. If the big cat was tamed, it will drop a medallion. They drop 1-3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. If a big cat was equipped with a saddle or chest, those will also be dropped, as well as any contents of the chest. Behavior Big cats wander around aimlessly; they will avoid walking off cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and usually stay out of water. They open their mouths occasionally, and when they do they emit loud roars and growls. They also swish their tails from side to side. Big cats are initially neutral, but some may be hostile depending on the type of big cat. Lionesses and tigers will almost always attack the player when in range. Male lions, panthers, leopards and snow leopards will only attack you if they are hungry, or if provoked. 'Towards mobs' Like bears, big cats will attack other mobs when hungry. Once a big cat has made a kill, it will be satisfied and will not be aggressive until it is hungry again. Tamed big cats won't attack each other or other mobs, whether they be tamed or not. 'Whips' Wild big cats will become aggressive and attack the player if a whip is used within a few blocks of it. 'Food' Big cats are attracted to raw fish and raw porkchops, and they will eat it when there is any nearby to regain health. Tamed big cats will also eat any raw fish or porkchops on the ground, but they won't if they are sitting. Tactics *Each species of big cat has different behavior. Keep that in mind when dealing with dangerous big cats such as lions or tigers. *If you're looking to get big cat claws, use a bow and shoot the big cat(s) with it from a distance (preferably out of their 16 block radius and/or with the Power enchantment). *If a quicker kill is desired, you can also 'spam attack' them with a sword at close range. *Due to their high health and attack strength; avoid these mobs if you have little or no protection. It's also recommended to use an iron or diamond sword with the Sharpness enchantment in this situation. Taming and feeding To tame a big cat, raw porkchop or raw fish must be thrown near a wild cub. Once the cub eats the food, a medallion can be used on the cub to tame it (right-click on it with the medallion). Upon doing so, the naming screen will appear, and you can then name it. To rename a big cat, right-click on it with a medallion, book or name tag. Big cats can be healed by feeding them raw porkchops or raw fish. It will take at least 20 minutes (1 Minecraft day) or more for a cub to grow into an adult. Small big cats such as leopards and panthers don't take as long to grow compared to lions and tigers. Once fully grown, a tamed big cat can have a saddle equipped, and then it can be ridden. It can also have a chest applied so it can have its own inventory. Variations There are at least 21 different types of big cats, from the regular species to rare hybrids. Breeding To breed big cats, place two big cats in an enclosed space, and then feed them either raw fish or raw porkchops. If successful, love hearts will show around the breeding pair. Unlike horses, the breeding pair does not need to be kept away from other big cats. Winged big cats, ghost big cats and hybrid big cats are sterile and cannot be bred. 'Hybrids' By crossbreeding different big cats, such as lions, tigers, panthers and regular leopards, hybrids can be produced. For example, if a lion and tiger are bred together, they will produce a liger, and if a tiger and leopard are bred, they will produce a leoger. There are at least six hybrid big cats. 'Winged big cats' There are 5 types of winged big cats: Winged big cats are, as the name suggests, big cats with wings that have the ability to fly. They are rare big cats created with either an essence of darkness or essence of light. To obtain a winged big cat, give an essence of darkness or light to any of the following big cats: *Giving an essence of darkness to a tamed panther will create a winged panther. *Giving an essence of light to a tamed lion, white lion/lioness, white tiger or liger will create a winged lion, winged white lion, winged white tiger or winged liger, respectively. Lionesses (including white ones), normal tigers and panther, leopard or other hybrids cannot be given wings. 'Ghost big cats' When a tamed big cat has been killed, it has a chance of turning into a ghost big cat. However, unlike ghost wyverns, ghost cats cannot fly. Old models Prior to v8.1.0, there were six types of big cats. These mobs could not be bred, ridden or given a chest. Items 'Medallion' Main article: Medallion A medallion can be used to tame a big cat cub after it has eaten raw fish or porkchops, or to rename tamed big cats. 'Lead' A lead can be used to make a big cat follow the player. A lead can be attached to a fence block so that the mob attached will not be lost. 'Whip' Main article: Whip A whip can be used on a tamed big cat to make it sit. Using the whip again will make the big cat move again. Trivia *Big cats are called "BigCat" in-game. *Big cats replaced the lions that were part of the initial release for the Mo' Creatures mod. *All big cat species make the same sounds as lions. *If a white male lion is given an essence of light, it will lose its mane, making it look like a lioness. *If a big cat kills a boar, it will eat its drops (the porkchops). Gallery Lion_jungle.png|The old lion model in a jungle biome. Panther swimming.jpg|The old panther model. Big cats in captivity.png|All of the old big cat models in captivity. New tiger jumping.png|A tamed tiger jumping. Lions.png|Several lions. New panther.png|A saddled panther. Lioness chest.png|A tamed lioness with a saddle and chest equipped. See also *Manticore Category:Mobs Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Breedable mobs Category:Mounts